Si le Battement d'ailes
by La petite Alice
Summary: Les anges descendent sur terre pour ne jamais repartir. C'est sur une terre en guerre que Byron a atterri, sur une terre en guerre qu'il va découvrir la résistance, découvrir de quelle façon on apprend à aimer, pourquoi l'on décide de vivre.
1. L'Etranger en terre étrangère

Hi everyone !

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je viens de passer une très mauvaise semaine où l'on a eu le plaisir de m'apprendre que, grâce à deux trois mélanges de pinceaux du Ministère et de mes différents établissements, on me sucrait mes vacances de Février, dont j'avais cruellement besoin pour me reposer et me mettre à jour dans mes révisions. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement par plaisir de montrer mon épuisement, mais aussi pour dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer des masses sur une prochaine fiction. Donc, je promets pas de réussir à publier tout de suite après celle-ci.

A part ça, je vous présente donc mon threeshot consacré à Byron. Cette histoire-ci se passe juste avant la fiction _Liberté : mot en déconstruction_. Cependant, l'une est lisible même sans connaître l'autre, pour vous rassurer. Cependant, pour ceux qui le veulent, je rappelle simplement que l'histoire se situe dans un pays en proie à une sorte de guerre tacite à tendance dictatoriale. Alors que _Liberté_ se concentrait sur l'évolution de Jude et Caleb dans un réseau de résistance afin de réinstaurer une République, _Le Battement_ se concentrera sur Byron, plus jeune, qui découvre la résistance et la liberté. Comme d'hab', je vous ferai un topo des références littéraires et historiques que j'ai utilisées pour chaque chapitre.

Bon, bah voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Allez les gars, venez voir !

Quatre heures du matin, réveil un peu brutal, un peu brumeux. L'attroupement de seize ans avance prudemment jusqu'à la colline qui surplombe la frontière entre leur pays et l'extérieur. Les quatre garçons se couchent sur l'herbe humide, posent leurs mentons sur leurs bras, observent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le temps est clément, fine pluie et vent léger, brouillard annoncé pour six heures du matin. Mais d'ici là, le spectacle sera terminé. Les librairies et les bibliothèques ont été brûlées il y a plus de cinq ans, le cinéma a été transformé en hôpital, lui-même transformé en laboratoire de recherche. Le dimanche, il n'y a que la colline pour s'amuser un peu, quand on a seize ans. Surtout avec des matinées comme celle-ci !

\- T'es sûr de tes infos ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est le boss du bar qui l'a dit, et y s'plante jamais, le boss ! Et puis, il le tient de la femme d'un passeur, alors, tu vois…

\- Fermez-la, y a du mouvement !

Par réflexe, les garçons enfoncent la tête au creux de leurs bras. Ils relèvent les yeux, et regardent attentivement. Dans la pénombre, loin des barrières, des silhouettes se dessinent, de plus en plus nettes. Il fait nuit, c'est difficile de voir exactement de qui il s'agit. Trois adultes, sûrement. Une personne de grande taille, deux autres plus petites. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas franchi le mur de sécurité et les barbelés, on ne pourra pas être sûr. Ce sont des étrangers, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Pas de militaires à l'horizon, ils sont occupés par une attaque de rebelles de l'autre côté de la ville.

Il faut une demi-heure aux silhouettes pour atteindre le premier mur. Les garçons les regardent grimper avec agilité, franchir le premier obstacle. Le second est plus haut. Ils peinent un peu plus à le surmonter, mais ils parviennent de l'autre côté malgré tout. Cinq heures du matin, et un dernier obstacle. L'air est empli de silence, de tension et de suspens. L'un des garçons regarde sur sa droite. Le silence s'interrompt, juste quelques secondes. En contrebas, de nouvelles silhouettes font leur apparition. Une dizaine. Ceux-là, ils ne sont pas étrangers, et ils sont armés.

\- J'te fiche mon billet qu'y s'font chopper !

\- J'tiens le pari ! Moi, j'suis sûr qu'ils vont passer.

Les militaires rejoignent leur place de garde. Ils ignorent qu'un passage illégal est en cours, et ils risquent de s'en rendre compte dans moins d'une demi-heure si les trois silhouettes ne pressent pas le pas. Le passage des barbelés, c'est généralement là que tout le monde se fait avoir, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas de passeur. Sur les vingt-et-un passages auxquels ils ont assisté, quatre ont réussi, six ont été arrêtés entre les deux murs, trois ont échoué au premier obstacle, quatre ont été interrompus avant même de toucher le premier mur, et huit se sont trouvés bloqués par les barbelés.

Lentement, méthodiquement, les trois silhouettes soulèvent la forêt de barbelés emmêlés et rouillés. Les soldats sont encore aveugles à tout agissement. Dix minutes avant l'impact. Neuf, huit, sept… A impact-moins-quatre-minutes, les trois hors-la-loi sont parvenus à franchir la totalité des obstacles, véritable exploit ! Ça mériterait presque un applaudissement. Les nouveaux réfugiés se précipitent dans la forêt.

\- Allez, on rentre ! Si on se fait prendre, je vais me faire étrangler par ma mère !

Deux garçons, le plus grand et le plus petit, s'éloignent rapidement, en silence. Les deux autres quittent également leur loge improvisée, plus lentement. L'un a des parents qui travaillent de nuit, l'autre vit avec une tante un peu laxiste sur les heures de sortie et de retour de son neveu. Les deux garçons rejoignent la forêt. Malgré l'obscurité, ils retrouvent leur chemin, ils retrouvent leur village.

\- J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent, les nouveaux. On peut peut-être passer les voir tout à l'heure…

\- Qui te dit qu'ils vont rester ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je préviens Paul et Jeff ?

\- Pas Jeff. Si on y allait que tous les deux ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jeff t'as rien dit ? T'as pas l'impression qu'il devient un peu… omniprésent quand tu es là ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai pas fait attention.

\- Bah, ça va lui passer. Mais il a seize ans, c'est un âge traître…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai seize ans. Et toi aussi.

\- C'est différent. On est meilleurs amis, j'te ferai jamais rien. J'ai un peu peur que Jeff te demande un peu plus qu'une simple amitié. Juste pour essayer. Evidemment, c'est pas le seul à vouloir passer une heure seul avec toi. Et je te trouve bien imprudent.

\- Je crois que j'en ai juste assez de me demander tous les jours si on m'adresse la parole pour avoir mon avis ou pour coucher avec moi.

\- Je sais que ça t'amuse pas, Byron, mais c'est comme ça ! Bon, ça te va si je passe te prendre à dix heures ?

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Henry.

Les deux garçons s'abandonnent. Henry retrouve l'appartement à moitié détruit qu'occupe sa tante tandis que Byron retrouve la maison que sa mère a bricolée en débarquant au village, il y a treize ans. Il se couche sur son matelas tout habillé, puis s'endort.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, son ami vient le chercher. Le brouillard s'est bien levé, il a rafraîchi l'air. Ils n'ont pas fait trois pas qu'ils sont rejoints par les deux autres garçons de la colline, Paul et Jeff, ainsi qu'un troisième, Wesley. Byron ne dit rien, n'émet aucune objection, et les cinq garçons commencent à errer. Seuls Henry et Byron savent que leur errance a un but : retrouver les nouveaux réfugiés, en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. Le vent s'amuse à faire voler les cheveux blonds et lumineux de Byron, il provoque un véritable spectacle sensuel. Les yeux du jeune homme se promènent autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir de nouveaux visages. Pour cela, il faut s'éloigner un peu de la frontière et de la forêt. Pas besoin de regarder dans le centre, les nouveaux réfugiés n'y sont pas tolérés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds impose son propre rythme à ses amis, il ouvre la marche. A présent, tout le village doit savoir qu'une famille a réussi à passer la frontière, que de nouveaux étrangers sont venus pour fuir la guerre, sont venus se précipiter dans une autre guerre qui leur parait moins cruelle. Comme à chaque tentative de passage de la frontière, Byron se demande ce qui a mené ses parents ici, quand il avait trois ans, alors que le climat politique était incertain. Trois ans plus tard, ses parents se trouvaient de nouveau sous dictature, dans un nouveau pays.

\- Byron, regarde ! souffle Henry.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns désigne un endroit d'un mouvement de menton. Les yeux ambrés du garçon se braquent alors sur une tente blanche et légère qui ploie sous le vent. Le village n'est pas grand, les garçons qui y ont grandi le connaissent pas cœur, et ils savent que cette tente est nouvelle. Un homme en sort, puis une femme, plus petite. Tous les deux penchent légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour saluer les adolescents. Le troisième élément de la famille de réfugiés fait également son apparition. A cause de ce qu'il en a vu de la colline, Byron pensait voir deux femmes adultes et un homme. Mais non. Le troisième élément de la tribu est un homme, un adolescent, peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui, plus grand aussi. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir de jais, ses yeux en forme d'amande, tellement qu'on en distingue difficilement la couleur, mais on les devine noirs. Il referme la tente, dévisage les cinq garçons d'un regard froid et calculateur. Il y a quelque chose dans sa posture, dans sa façon de se mettre en retrait, qui intrigue Byron.

\- On peut vous aider, les enfants ? demande la femme avec un accent de l'Est lourd.

\- On voulait vous donner ceci, répond Henry.

Il sort de son sac trois pommes et un demi-pain. Il leur tend le déjeuner frugal. La femme les remercie d'un sourire chaleureux et fatigué. Le père s'éloigne de la tente sans un mot. Le jeune homme n'esquisse ni mot, ni sourire, ni mouvement. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Byron ne parvient pas à décrocher son regard de ce jeune homme. La femme se met à parler. Elle parle leur langue. Soudain, Byron comprend quelque chose. Cet accent, il le connait bien, c'est celui de son père, celui de son pays de naissance, de ce pays qu'il a quitté. Alors, ce jeune homme et lui sont originaires du même pays… Henry décide de faire les présentations.

\- Moi, c'est Henry. Là, c'est Paul, Jeff, Wesley. Et celui qui a l'air dans les nuages, c'est Byron.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'approche du jeune étranger, il lui tend la main, dans l'espoir de se présenter par ses propres moyens.

\- J'm'appelle Byron Love.

Le jeune étranger regarde la main blanche et tendue. Il la serre.

\- Chang Su Che.

Oui, ce prénom vient bien de chez lui, le genre de prénom que porte son père, que lui-même a dû porter avant ses trois ans, avant que sa mère ne choisisse de lui octroyer un nouveau baptême.

\- Si tu veux, reprend Henry, on va passer la journée dans la forêt, et près du lac. Et si t'as de quoi payer, on peut aller faire un tour au bar ce soir.

La femme est partie rejoindre l'homme.

\- J'ai pas d'argent.

\- Bon, ben on peut toujours voler deux trois bières au vieux barman !

\- Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pardon, mais je dois aider mes parents.

Il se retourne et disparait sous la toile blanche. Les rayons du Soleil qui s'amusent à la traverser découpe le corps du garçon en ombres chinoises en utilisant le tissu comme un écran. Byron le regarde, comme un spectateur un peu voyeur qui cherche à comprendre l'intimité filmée dans une salle de cinéma. L'image est floue, désespérément attrayante, parce qu'elle refuse d'en dévoiler trop, elle stimule l'imagination. Les mouvements du jeune homme sont lents, indistincts. Il s'assoit, probablement à même le sol, ramasse un objet qu'il pose sur ses genoux.

\- Ce type est vraiment pas drôle ! souffle Jeff.

Les yeux de Byron s'attardent sur l'objet posé sur les genoux. Un mouvement de main, et un bruit de feuille froissé lui parvient, traverse la toile de la tente. Un livre…

\- Byron, on y va ?

\- J'vous rejoints.

Sans un regard pour ses amis, le jeune homme avance lentement vers la tente. Les quatre garçons, sans poser de questions, s'éloignent, en regardant derrière eux. Byron n'attend aucune autorisation, il soulève un pan de la tente, et entre. Chang Su ne lève pas les yeux, il l'a entendu arriver. Byron se baisse à sa hauteur, il s'assoit face à lui, les yeux accrochés à cet objet banni qu'il tient entre les mains. Le livre est petit, pas très épais, blanc et rouge. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pose les yeux sur les lignes noircies, par réflexe ou curiosité. C'est écrit dans une langue qu'il ne comprend plus depuis longtemps, celle de son pays natal. Il chuchote.

\- C'est interdit ici, tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- T'as pas peur de te faire chopper ?

\- Si. Comme j'avais peur de passer la frontière, d'arriver dans ce pays. Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Les règles, elles ne sont pas faites pour être respectées, surtout pas dans ton pays.

Maintenant, ils se regardent dans les yeux. Droit dans les yeux. Byron se noie dans ces paroles au goût de liberté, au goût d'interdit. Il se laisse bercer, se laisse transpercer par la mélodie provocatrice qui hurle les notes de la jeunesse rebelle. Byron n'est pas du genre rebelle. Il est du genre à ne pas suivre le règlement, à condition de ne pas se mettre en danger, du genre à vouloir savoir sans demander. Ce type, face à lui, il est bien différent. Différent de tous les autres.

\- Ton accent, je le connais. Moi aussi je suis réfugié, on l'est tous ici. J'ai quitté mon pays, ton pays, quand j'avais trois ans. Je ne parle pas la langue, et je ne sais rien de son histoire. Mes parents refusent d'en parler.

\- Ah, dit Chang Su comme s'il comprenait. Tu sais, là-bas, c'était pas très drôle. Mon peuple, enfin notre peuple, est habitué à vivre sous le joug des tyrans, alors il ne se rebelle plus. Ici, tout n'est pas perdu, on a encore de l'espoir. On peut encore changer notre avenir.

\- Pas à seize ans, alors.

\- L'âge, on s'en fiche un peu. Tant que tu y crois, que tu agis. C'est ça que je voudrais : renverser le gouvernement, devenir quelqu'un d'important en politique.

\- Tu t'y connais, en politique ? demande Byron.

\- Bien sûr, pas toi ?

\- Pas trop, répond-il. J'ai appris à lire, écrire, compter… L'école, tu sais, y nous apprennent à résoudre des calculs, on retient par cœur des théorèmes, mais c'est tout. La politique, on n'en parle surtout pas !

\- J'peux t'apprendre, si tu veux.

\- La politique ?

\- La politique, la littérature, ta langue natale… Tout ce qu'on te demande d'oublier à l'école, quoi !

\- Et si j'étais un espion ? Y en a pas mal ici, ils font ça pour nourrir leur famille…

\- Je vais prendre le risque.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tourne la tête et constate que ses amis le regardent encore, de loin, à moitié cachés derrière les branches d'arbres. Il réfléchit, quelques secondes seulement, et s'assoit face au jeune étranger. L'école, il n'en est pas vraiment fan, mais il s'est habitué à obéir. C'est donc docilement qu'il écoute Chang Su lui enseigner l'art, la politique, la philosophie et tout ce qui est dangereux dans une dictature. Il y passe la journée entière, il ne voit pas le jour disparaître, il ne voit pas la nuit approcher à pas de loup. Il écoute, essaie de retenir, il voudrait pouvoir s'endormir ici, sous cette tente, à quelques mètres seulement de ce donneur de leçons de liberté, à même le sol, bercé par ses paroles.

Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter, et t'es un peu jeune pour découcher.

\- Pas vraiment, ça m'arrive souvent. J'ai seize ans, c'est pas si jeune.

\- Si, c'est jeune, tu es encore un enfant.

\- Quel âge tu as, toi ? demande Byron, sceptique.

\- Dix-huit.

\- Ah… T'es adulte alors, officiellement, j'veux dire… J'peux pas passer la nuit ici ?

\- Non.

\- Mes parents diront rien, ils reviennent vers huit heures du matin.

\- Byron, je vis dans une tente avec mes parents… Rentre chez toi.

Le regard du jeune homme est dur, alors Byron renforce le sien, pour l'affronter. Mais son regard doit paraître faux, timide, parce que Chang Su ne ploie pas. Byron ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la referme aussitôt, parce qu'il n'a aucun argument valable. Déçu, il se lève et sort de la tente. Son nouveau professeur ne prend même pas la peine de lui dire « au revoir ». Alors, Byron essaie quand même d'insister.

\- On se voit, demain ?

\- Tu n'as pas école ?

\- J'n'y vais plus. Tu l'as dit, on nous apprend juste à ne pas penser, là-bas. Alors, je peux ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Le jeune homme sourit et quitte la tente, décidé à rentrer chez lui rapidement. Les paroles de son nouvel ami trottent dans sa tête, il les mélange un peu, parce que ses cours n'ont rien de cadré, rien de structuré. Il dit ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, il discute de tout. Rien à voir avec l'école enseignée par les militaires. Ce garçon exerce une pression fascinante sur lui, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, par quel miracle. Peut-être son cours, son amour de la liberté, autre chose…

\- Byron ?

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Henry, visiblement perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A toi de me le dire ! On t'a attendu toute la journée, alors que tu faisais je sais pas quoi avec ce type !

\- Désolé. On parlait juste.

\- Et tu pouvais pas prévenir ?

\- Si. J'aurais dû. M'attends pas demain, je vais rester avec Chang Su…

\- Mais il t'a fait quoi, ce type ?

Byron hausse les épaules, il ne cherche pas à se justifier. Son ami est en colère, mais il s'en fiche, il rentre chez lui. Sa maison est vide, bien sûr, et il se dit que, vraiment, il aurait dû insister pour rester dormir sous la tente. Ou alors, proposer au jeune homme de passer la nuit chez lui… Il se couche dans son lit, sans parvenir à s'endormir, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il se tourne et se retourne, il revit sa journée morceau par morceau sans trouver le sommeil. C'est bien la première fois qu'une nouvelle rencontre lui procure des troubles du sommeil ! Qu'a-t-il de si particulier, ce Chang Su Che, ce gars de l'Est qui crie la liberté comme personne avant, qui se propose comme professeur, qui nage à contre-courant ?

Un peu inquiet de l'état de ses rêves, Byron finit par dénicher un coin de sommeil de quelques heures. A peine réveillé, le jean et le T-shirt à peine enfilés, il se précipite hors de chez lui, sans vraiment regarder devant lui. Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il percute quelqu'un. Le choc n'est pas violent, mais il lui remet les idées en place ! Il regarde devant lui, et se trouve face à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs, en amande.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi tu rentres si tôt ?

\- Je me sentais pas très bien. Et toi, où tu vas, si tôt ?

\- T'es malade ? Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ce que Papa rentre ?

\- Je suis pas non plus au bord de l'agonie ! Alors, où tu vas ?

\- Voir un nouvel ami. On s'est rencontré hier. Il vient de chez nous… De l'Est, je veux dire !

\- Et vous vous donnez rendez-vous à l'aube ?

\- Non, on n'a pas rendez-vous… En fait, je me rends compte que… Maman, j'ai un gros problème ! Je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon !

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu le connais à peine !

\- Ben oui, j'suis sûr.

\- Ah, ça va être embêtant, alors…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu es un peu jeune, Byron. Enfin, on dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge... Allez file !

\- Tu veux pas que je reste, sûre ?

\- Mais ça va, je te dis ! Vas le retrouver !

Le jeune homme sourit et s'empresse d'obéir. Il court rejoindre ce nouvel ami, en se murmurant les mots qu'il a prononcés devant sa mère. _Maman, je suis tombé amoureux._ Il y a dix ans, dans ce pays, tomber amoureux était normal, banal, et surtout toléré. Aujourd'hui, c'est plus compliqué, parce que le seul amour autorisé, c'est celui de la patrie et du gouvernement. Le reste, la famille, c'est plutôt une obligation qu'une véritable vocation. Alors, tomber amoureux à seize ans et d'une personne de même sexe, ça n'a pas vraiment d'utilité pour la patrie. Mais c'est comme ça, Byron est amoureux, et il n'y peut rien ! Sa mère vient d'une ville qui a inspiré les plus grands amoureux, et ses parents lui ont choisi à trois ans un nouveau nom qui n'a pas d'ambiguïté. Prénom d'un grand lord et poète romantique, nom qui signifie « amour ». C'est comme ça.

\- Eh bien mon garçon, se dit-il, maintenant que tu as eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux à seize ans d'un rebelle nouvellement adulte, va falloir faire face, et accepter ton destin.

Il voit Chang Su soulever un pan de la tente et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Byron soupire puis inspire, et se lance à la conquête de son destin.

* * *

 _L'Etranger en terre étrangère_ : Il s'agit d'une phrase que j'ai retenue (mal, sûrement), extraite de _l'Alchimiste_ de Paolo Coelho.

 _Livre interdit_ : C'est pas une nouveauté, et malheureusement pas passé de mode. Pour empêcher les gens de réfléchir, de se rebeller, on sucre la littérature. Qu'on les brûle, les contrôle, les interdise, il faut avoir mainmise sur tout ouvrage permettant de se construire un avis personnel.

* * *

Et voilà, 1 chapitre sur 3 ! C'est pas simple pour moi de tout ramasser en si peu de place, j'espère que ça reste quand même plaisant à lire. Encore une fois, je suis pas du tout dans l'action, plutôt dans le ressenti, l'intellect, ce que vous voulez d'autre. Bon, en vrai, c'était une scène de rencontre, c'est rarement mouvementé...

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ou non. Bon, j'espère que c'est oui, parce que de toute façon, je vais pas laisser la fiction en plan, et je vais donc revenir avec le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, c'est pas impossible que je puisse pas publier dimanche prochain... Bon, si c'est le cas, je le ferai Samedi ou Lundi.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	2. Mysterious skin

Salut les enfants !

Bon sang, j'ai cruellement besoin de vacances ! Je suis épuisée, explosée, déquaire, et tous les synonymes argotiques qui vont avec. Mais bon, va falloir attendre Avril ! Sans compter que j'ai, encore, passé une semaine difficile (vive les exam' blancs !). Décidément, je me demande bien pourquoi je continue mes études au lieu d'aller m'exiler très loin ! Bref...

Donc, voici le deuxième chapitre, transitionnel, de cette fiction ! Je vous laisse le déguster sans plus tarder !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- … et cette guerre a été tellement traumatisante que les écrivains ont remis en question l'écriture-même. Puisqu'elle n'avait sauvé personne pendant la guerre, à quoi servait-elle ? A partir de cette constatation, ils ont décidé de réinventer le roman. Donc, dans les années 50, un nouveau mouvement très éclectique émerge : le Nouveau Roman. Parmi les écrivains, on retrouve… Byron, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hmm… Quoi ? Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu as lâché la rampe ?

\- Après le mot « guerre », la première fois que tu l'as prononcé.

\- Il y a vingt minutes, donc.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds hausse les épaules, les yeux toujours plantés dans les nuages. Il fait particulièrement beau et doux aujourd'hui, alors Byron a réussi à convaincre Chang Su de lui faire cours ailleurs que dans sa tente, pour une fois. Il lui avait indiqué la clairière de la frontière Nord, s'était allongé dans l'herbe et avait laissé le professeur débuter sa leçon d'histoire littéraire, parce que la littérature-tout-court sans livre, ce n'est pas possible. Le problème, c'est que Byron a cessé de suivre au bout de dix minutes, happé par d'autres problèmes.

\- Byron, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien. On s'est engueulé avec Henry ce matin. A cause de toi ! Encore. Il trouve que je passe trop de temps avec toi, que je délaisse les autres.

\- Ça fait six mois qu'il te fait une scène tous les matins pour la même raison.

\- Là, c'était plus violent.

A force de le fréquenter, Byron a appris une chose de Chang Su : il ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Neutralité totale. C'est comme ça, on lui a appris très tôt à tout cacher, sentiments et avis. Pourtant, avec Byron, il se montre très franc, un peu trop parfois. Il ne force pas son cadet à rester près de lui, c'est bien lui qui demande à le retrouver tous les jours au moins une heure.

Le silence entre eux est habituel, il n'a rien d'embarrassant. Pourtant, Byron préfère mettre les choses au clair.

\- J'te dis pas ça pour te faire des reproches. Si je dois choisir entre mes escapades avec eux et tes cours, mon choix est vite fait !

\- Je sais.

Ses yeux noirs se posent sur le visage paisible du jeune homme, sur ses yeux fermés et tournés vers le ciel. Il soupire devant l'attitude innocente et inconsciente du garçon, devant les airs nonchalants de cet enfant de bientôt dix-sept ans. Étrangement, malgré son tempérament borné et parfois autoritaire, Byron est capable de produire chez un être froid et d'apparence insensible, comme Chang Su, un besoin irrépressible de le protéger de tout.

\- Tu devrais peut-être écouter Henry, pour une fois.

\- Quoi ?

Byron se redresse brusquement et maladroitement, surpris par la réflexion de son ami.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Byron, réfléchis un peu. Depuis que tu me fréquentes, tu ne vas plus du tout en cours, tu as tourné le dos à tous tes amis, tes parents te voient à peine… Tu crois que c'est sain pour quelqu'un de ton âge de se couper du monde comme ça ?

\- Je n'apprends rien en cours, et de toute façon, je ne vois presque jamais mes parents ! Quant à mes amis… Henry me manque un peu. Pas les autres. Ils sont tous là, persuadés que s'ils le demandent poliment, je vais passer la nuit avec eux ! Toi, tu me fais plus de bien que tous les autres réunis.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme eux ?

Byron plante ses yeux rougeoyants dans ceux de Chang Su qui soutient son regard. Byron est encore à un âge où il ne se maîtrise pas, où le tempérament romantique prend le pas sur tout le reste, à fleur de peau. Il perd ses moyens, il abandonne son attitude détachée pour laisser des larmes de colère brouiller son regard brûlant. Ça, c'est le signal d'alarme, la preuve que Chang Su a frôlé la limite du raisonnable, et qu'il a intérêt à s'arrêter là. C'est comme ça, Byron ne supporte pas, ne supporte plus de découvrir qu'on le fréquente avec une idée en tête, qu'on l'écoute pour savourer un plaisir visuel, charnel si affinité. Avec Chang Su, ça prend des dimensions plus importantes, parce qu'il l'estime et qu'il l'admire. Parce qu'il aimerait que Chang Su voit en lui autre chose qu'un adolescent au charme indéniable.

Le jeune homme s'approche du garçon, il s'assoit et pose sa main sur son visage, en s'appliquant pour gommer les prémices de larmes. Les élans affectifs de Chang Su sont trop rares pour ne pas en profiter. Entre la colère de la dispute du matin avec Henry et la tendresse surprenante de Chang Su, le cœur de Byron tourne à l'orage, et les sanglots se pressent aux portes de ses yeux. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes se bousculent quand même. Alors il s'avance, s'engouffre entre les deux bras de son ami, cache sa tête blonde contre sa poitrine. Chang Su serre ses bras autour de lui et pose son menton sur sa tête.

\- J'suis désolé, s'excuse Byron. Je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment…

\- Tu y es pour rien, c'est moi qui suis allé trop loin. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas uniquement compter sur ma présence.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici, Byron. Je vais partir, bientôt.

\- Moi aussi, je veux partir d'ici. Je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi.

Le jeune étranger esquisse un sourire qui se perd entre les cheveux blonds du garçon.

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais tu es un peu jeune.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il avance, Byron s'éloigne de la poitrine réconfortante de son ami. Il essuie lui-même les larmes sur sa joue. Puis, accompagné de son regard le plus incertain, il approche ses lèvres de celles de Chang Su. Persuadé que le jeune homme cherchera à s'échapper lorsqu'il se rendra compte de la situation, il entoure son cou de ses bras, il le garde prisonnier.

Étonnamment, Chang Su ne cherche pas à faire taire le baiser. Il ne répond pas non plus, il ne sert pas le garçon dans ses bras. Il se contente de le laisser faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Byron s'éloigne, l'inquiétude au bord des yeux.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demande calmement Chang Su.

\- Je croyais que c'était clair.

\- Oui, c'était clair.

\- Alors, tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais, à quoi ça sert de t'accrocher à ce point à quelqu'un qui va partir ?

\- Je veux partir avec toi, se contente de répéter le garçon.

\- Tu n'es pas majeur, Byron. C'est dans la résistance que je veux m'engager, et on ne prendra jamais un garçon de dix-sept ans.

\- Je peux mentir ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas de papiers ! Je veux juste rester avec toi !

\- Moi aussi, j'aimerais rester avec toi, mais c'est trop dangereux.

\- Dis, tu m'aimes au moins un peu, alors ?

\- C'est compliqué, Byron. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, et je te trouve très intelligent. Tu me plais, ça c'est indéniable. Mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu penses que je suis comme tes amis.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds soupire. Non, il ne le considère pas comme ses amis, ni comme tous ceux qui le regardent d'un peu trop près. Pour une fois, ça lui plait de plaire autant. Pour une fois, il aimerait que Chang Su le prenne contre lui, à l'abri des regards, l'embrasse passionnément, lui demande de s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras. Pour une fois. Mais Chang Su n'est pas comme ça. Il ne lui demandera rien. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, c'est à Byron de prendre les devants, pour lui montrer ce qu'il pense de lui.

De nouveau, il s'empare des lèvres du jeune homme, les yeux presque fermés. Il rétablit sa prise derrière sa nuque, se rapproche de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes immobiles et suspendues, Chang Su accepte cette présence étrangère contre lui, sur ses lèvres. Il permet à Byron d'être aussi proche, il laisse les deux langues se rencontrer et se découvrir.

Le jeune étranger ignore encore jusqu'à quel point son corps peut s'enflammer pour ce gosse qui cherche à tout prix à rejoindre l'âge adulte, il ignore s'il souhaite réellement apprivoiser cet ange sauvage. Et puis, est-ce possible de l'apprivoiser, de le faire sien ? Peut-être est-il capable d'en donner l'illusion, quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus… Mais au fond, chercher à mettre en cage Byron, lui demander d'appartenir à quelqu'un, chercher à le dompter, ce serait couper les ailes si pures, si éblouissantes de cet ange.

Lentement, sa main se perd dans ses cheveux blonds, douce, puis puissante, solidement accrochée. Byron rit. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Chang Su perdre le contrôle. Il recommence à l'embrasser, il part en exploration du cou du jeune homme. Tant que Chang Su n'impose pas une limite à ne pas franchir, il continue !

\- Byron… On est dans une clairière.

\- Et alors ? Personne passe jamais ici ! Les gosses sont à l'école, les adultes bossent… J'te jure, elle est rien qu'à nous !

\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi ? Faire l'amour avec toi ? demande-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça, partir avec moi, laisser ici ta famille et tes amis ?

Byron fronce les sourcils et fait une moue. Ça veut dire qu'il réfléchit. Un sourire discret commence à naître sur les lèvres de Chang Su, parce que Byron, malgré toute la maturité qu'il revendique, ressemble à un enfant lorsqu'il réfléchit. Il passe une main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Byron a dix-sept ans. Il n'a pas l'âge de quitter sa famille ou ses amis pour s'engager dans une résistance dont il ignore presque tout. Surtout pas pour rester auprès d'un jeune homme dont il se croit amoureux ! Cet ange blond à qui personne n'a jamais expliqué l'amour, cet enfant qui croit à un sentiment dont il commence tout juste à comprendre les rouages… Ce gamin aux yeux intrigants ! Cette créature surnaturelle dont il ne parvient presque plus à se passer…

\- Oui. Je suis prêt à renoncer à tout ça. Je veux entrer dans la résistance pour être avec toi, mais aussi pour changer les choses, parce que tu m'as appris que ce pays ne tourne pas rond. Pour ma famille, pour mes amis, je veux qu'ils aient droit au même statut que n'importe qui. Oui, je suis sûr de t'aimer, je suis sûr de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi.

Finalement, c'est peut-être ça l'amour. Laisser son imagination déborder, sans se soucier des conventions, sans réfléchir aux codes des romans et des poèmes, oublier les clichés du cinéma et de la peinture. Une concentration de sentiments purs, que personne n'a su distiller, une envie sauvage et passionnée. C'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amour de Byron.

Alors, ému et troublé par cette réflexion, Chang Su accepte.

Il concentre ses baisers sur la peau blanche et dénudée de Byron, il appuie son corps contre le sien. Ses cheveux blonds se mélangent à l'herbe verte, comme dans un tableau de musée. Il tremble légèrement, sous le coup de l'inconnu, de l'excitation, et peut-être du froid. Il refuse de lâcher la main de son nouvel amant.

\- Tu sais, tous ceux qui disent au village que j'ai couché avec des hommes contre de l'argent… C'est pas vrai…

Chang Su sourit, pour le rassurer. Oui, il le sait, il n'a jamais cru ces rumeurs, jamais. Il se penche au dessus du corps tendu du garçon, il caresse sa peau vierge, il imprime les premiers baisers qu'elle connaisse. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Bien sûr, il les comprend tous ces types qui ont un jour rêvé de posséder ce corps à peine sorti de l'enfance, ce corps tout juste construit. Quelque part, il ressent une certaine fierté à se dire qu'il est le premier à avoir le droit de toucher ce corps, qu'il est le premier à voir ses fantasmes se réaliser. Que le ciel lui soit témoin ! Ici, dans cette clairière, sous l'œil-même de celui qui les a créés, cet étranger venu de l'Est va faire l'amour à un ange descendu sur Terre, il va l'embrasser, le caresser, ne faire qu'un avec lui, et peu importe le châtiment pour avoir profané ce corps si pur, peu importe la punition divine !

Le garçon étendu au sol ferme les yeux, ses mains s'accrochent au corps de Chang Su alors que son propre corps commence à brûler. Son amant multiplie les baisers, comme pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il est là, qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur. Entre deux soupirs, Chang Su murmure à son oreille. Le premier cri de Byron vient mourir contre la paume de sa main. Son corps se cambre de façon soudaine, sous la douleur, sous le plaisir. Ce sont deux corps qui s'imbriquent, une entité qui s'engouffre dans l'enveloppe charnelle de sa jumelle. Les paroles de Chang Su ne s'arrêtent pas, elles accompagnent ses mouvements qu'il tempère. Deux corps en équilibre, l'un contre l'autre, pour quelques minutes… deux corps qui se rencontrent et se séparent brutalement. Une rencontre avec l'immensité, avec l'infini le plus pur. Les râles du jeune homme viennent rejoindre ses soupirs, alors que le cadet refuse toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, reste concentré sur ce corps étranger qui s'empare de lui, qui l'appréhende comme personne avant. La sensation brute, voluptueuse et douloureuse, d'un corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui… Chang Su, lui, a déjà perdu pied, il est ailleurs, il prouve au ciel qu'un homme aussi peut le visiter. L'apothéose sensorielle que l'on perçoit lorsqu'on décide de donner une preuve physique et charnelle de son amour pour un ange.

 _Le mot passion implique deux choses : le plaisir et la souffrance._

Orgasme recherché qui vient les unir encore, dans un cri ultime, un arrachement définitif à toute la pureté qui émanait encore de leurs êtres en recomposition. Les corps s'achèvent, l'un contre l'autre, accompagnés des soupirs qui sont d'usage. L'ange ouvre les yeux alors que le corps de son amant abandonne le sien. Son cœur résonne au fond de sa poitrine, il trouve un écho dans sa tête. Byron cache son visage entre ses mains, et Chang Su s'étend à ses côtés, le prend contre lui.

\- J'suis épuisé, dit Byron.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il confond les bras de son amant avec ceux de Morphée et s'endort. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit. Ils sont toujours nus, au milieu de cette clairière où tout le monde peut les surprendre, mais Byron dort, entre ses bras, après l'amour. Il a besoin d'un peu de repos, juste un peu. Alors, encore une fois, les yeux de Chang Su suivent les lignes de ce corps blanc. Les traits du visage du garçon, son cou où perlent encore les dernières gouttes de sueur, l'épaule, le bras, la poitrine qui se soulève, les hanches et la taille, le bassin, les fesses, la cuisse… Lentement, sa main vient se poser au creux de son dos, remonte sur les omoplates. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'une telle perte de contrôle de son corps et de ses sens amène Byron à oublier de retenir ses ailes, à ce qu'elle sortent de son dos, à ce qu'il s'envole… Mais non.

 _Fais-toi une raison, cet ange-là, on lui a coupé les ailes. Sans ça, il ne serait jamais tombé dans tes bras !_

Après quelques minutes, le corps de Byron se réveille, les mouvements se réenclenchent mécaniquement. Il lève ses yeux ensommeillés vers Chang Su, frotte son visage endormi.

\- Ça va, toi ?

Byron hoche lentement la tête, sans s'écarter de la poitrine de son amant. Il va se rendormir.

\- Allez, habille-toi, _mon ange_. Je te ramène chez toi.

Le garçon ne proteste pas. Il enfile son T-shirt et son jean sans rien dire. Il attrape la main du jeune homme, se laisse guider à travers le visage, ignorant les quelques regards étranges qu'on lui adresse. _Tiens ! l'ange a encore vendu ses charmes…_ Son amant leur jette un regard noir. _Allez vous faire foutre !_

Ils arrivent tous deux à la maison bricolée de Byron. L'ange n'a rien dit du trajet, et il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. A l'abri des regards, Chang Su pose sa main sous la mâchoire du garçon et le force à lever les yeux. Mais il se dérobe.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il soupire et secoue énergiquement la tête.

\- Je veux partir avec toi.

 _Oui. Ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis en une après-midi, je crois que je l'ai bien compris. J'ai bien compris que, dorénavant, je ne pourrai plus exister sans toi. Malgré tes dix-sept ans non révolus et ton corps entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, malgré tout ça… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi._

\- On en reparle demain matin.

* * *

\- On est demain matin, Chang Su ! Il faut qu'on en reparle !

\- D'accord. Je t'ai déjà parlé du Réseau de Résistance des 7 Péchés, tu te souviens ? Eh bien, l'un de leurs secteurs manque de monde. Du coup, ils sont prêts à nous accueillir, même si tu es mineur.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est un membre de leur secteur qui me l'a dit. Et c'est lui qui nous y emmènera.

Byron refuse toujours de le regarder, et Chang Su a enfin compris pourquoi. Ce garçon est encore un peu trop jeune pour être certain de ses décisions, pour être certain de vouloir quitter ce qu'il a toujours connu. Il a besoin de s'épargner un regard trop long à son compagnon pour ne pas plonger la tête la première, pour avoir les idées claires. Il respire et ses yeux se posent sur sa maison, cette maison bricolée de toutes pièces. Ses soupirs trahissent sa tristesse et sa peur de l'inconnu.

\- On part quand ?

\- Ce soir, si tu es prêt.

\- Je le serai.

\- Tu auras le temps de dire au revoir à tes parents ?

\- Je ne veux dire au revoir à personne. Pas d'adieux. Ils m'en voudraient et t'en voudraient. Je ne veux faire pleurer personne, sinon, je risque de renoncer. On peut passer la journée à la clairière ?

Son compagnon hoche la tête. Il passe la journée à la clairière, à prouver son amour au garçon, à sécher ses larmes et à le rassurer pour tout.

 _Byron, tu es encore un enfant ! Un enfant que je vais forcer, par égoïsme, à affronter les pires désirs des hommes, leurs plus cruelles satisfactions. Je vais t'obliger à faire face au monde adulte, à ce qu'il cache de plus malsain. Parce que je t'aime, mon enfant, et parce que c'est égoïste d'aimer un enfant créé par le Tout Puissant ! Byron… je t'en supplie… pardonne-moi._

* * *

 _Mysterious skin_ : Film de Araki qui m'a beaucoup perturbée lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, mais que j'ai trouvé incroyable de justesse ! Bref, c'est l'histoire de deux garçons, l'un a perdu la mémoire sur une heure de son enfance et pense avoir été enlevé par des extra-terrestres, l'autre est devenu prostitué après avoir été violé dans son enfance. Donc, rien à voir avec le chapitre, c'est juste la formulation du titre qui me plaisait.

 _Nouveau Roman_ : Mouvement un peu arbitraire post-2nde GM, incluant Sarraute, Robbe-Grillet, Simon, Duras (mais elle s'en défendra). Le Nouveau Roman cherche à réinventer l'écriture, se construit contre le roman du XIXème, où il s'agissait d' _avoir_ , et non d' _être_.

* * *

En me relisant, je me suis rendu compte que, obnubilée que je l'étais dans l'écriture par la métaphore entre Byron et l'ange, j'ai juste overdosé le chapitre de lexique religieux. L'un de mes professeurs m'a dit un jour que le problème avec les littéraires, c'est qu'ils étaient incapables de lire un texte sans y voir des références sexuelles et/ou religieuses. Ben faut croire que j'ai été biberonnée à cette théorie un peu fantaisiste !

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier, et il sera, du coup, un peu plus long et mouvementé. Celles et ceux qui ont lu _Liberté_ comprennent bien pourquoi.

En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu, et que certaines d'entre vous parviennent à supporter Byron ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Vénus Anadyomène

Salut les enfants !

Alors, on se retrouve pour un dernier chapitre aujourd'hui !

Comme j'ai eu une semaine allégée, j'ai pu avancer un peu ma prochaine fiction. Si je ne change pas (encore) d'avis d'ici la semaine prochaine, ce sera donc une fiction sur l'univers de la littérature et des écrivains. Cependant, j'aimerais l'avancer un peu avant de commencer à la publier. Donc, si j'arrive à terminer le chapitre 5 d'ici Dimanche prochain, je publierai le premier chapitre, sinon il faudra attendre la semaine suivante. Voili voilou.

Digression 1 : Comme l'a joliment dit Emmanuelle Béart :" Le ciel a été gourmand ces derniers temps ". Alors, je voulais juste citer le nom du très grand théoricien et romancier qu'était Umberto Eco.

Digression 2 : Je crois que je vais me reconvertir en voyante pour les Césars. Parce que sur mes 22 prédictions de lauréats, 14 se sont révélées exactes. J'aurais peut-être dû parier... Ou alors, apporter mes dons de voyance à mes favoris, parce que là, ça a un peu été l'hécatombe.

Bref, je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Quartier de la Luxure… Il parait que tu portes bien ton nom !_

\- Tu es mineur, petit, on devrait pas t'accepter ici, on n'accepte jamais les mineurs, sauf à l'Orgueil, c'est là-bas qu'on les forme ! Mais y a un sérieux manque d'effectif, ici ! Alors, je vais faire l'impasse sur ton âge. A une seule condition…

Tu parles d'une condition ! Byron a toujours refusé de laisser les autres profiter de lui. Malgré toutes les demandes, toutes les formules de politesse, la promesse de payer en retour, les déclarations enflammées, il a toujours refusé. Mais maintenant, pour jouer les espions, il va devoir laisser un autre que Chang Su s'offrir ses dix-sept ans !

\- Tu es très beau, petit ! Ça va nous être profitable. Tu sais, les militaires passent pas mal de temps loin de chez eux. En général, dès qu'ils ont une perm', ils filent au bordel, mais c'est pas donné ! Alors, si t'es dans les parages, un soir, dans un bar, ils vont fondre et vouloir te sauter. Avec ton air innocent, tes yeux paumés et ta démarche langoureuse… Crois-moi, même dans les maisons closes les plus prestigieuses, ils ont pas un aussi beau spécimen que toi !

 _Arrête de parler de lui comme ça !_

Donc, en résumé, pendant que l'aîné sera occupé à retourner son brillant cerveau pour trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque, un nouveau moyen de se rebeller en finesse, le cadet passera ses nuits à attendre qu'un gradé frustré lui livre des informations top secrètes en même temps qu'il satisfait ses fantasmes… C'est chouette, la résistance !

Chang Su s'est vivement opposé à ce projet, mais Byron s'est résigné. Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils restent ensemble… En attendant qu'il soit majeur et qu'ils puissent tous deux intégrer un autre réseau.

\- Au fait petit, tu sais baiser ?

Mais c'est quoi cette question à la con ?

\- J'te dis ça parce qu'on a pas mal d'anciennes putains, ici. Si t'as besoin, elles peuvent t'apprendre deux trois trucs.

Byron rougit. Violemment. Non, il ne sait pas _baiser_ , il ne sait rien d'autre que ce que Chang Su lui a appris. Et avec lui, Chang Su ne sait pas _baiser_. Avec lui, il ne sait que faire l'amour.

La formidable escapade romantique et révolutionnaire commence à prendre une tournure assez inattendue. Séduire, il sait le faire, et c'est naturel. Mais le reste… Voler les confessions sur l'oreiller, accepter un nouveau corps sur lui, en lui, un corps qu'il connaitra à peine…

\- Alors petit, tu signes ?

 _Rester avec toi._

Il hoche la tête.

* * *

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de suivre les étrangers dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Mensonge total. C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci, la cinquième depuis qu'il est au réseau. La cinquième fois en trois mois.

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Bientôt dix-huit.

Pour le fantasme, il parait que c'est bien, un goût d'interdit. Pas trop jeune, surtout pas trop vieux.

\- Et… T'as déjà fait ça avant ?

\- Tu veux savoir si je sais baiser ?

Encore cette question à la con !

Le type s'avance, les yeux fous. Il a déjà posé les armes sur la commode, l'uniforme sombre et officiel est ouvert. Ses mains s'avancent, tremblantes, avides de dénuder le garçon, de sentir sa chair sous ses paumes. Byron s'est habitué. Il ne réprime aucune grimace, aucun regard de dégoût. C'est un boulot comme un autre, non ? Qui est l'imbécile qui lui a dit ça ?! Le garçon respire lentement, il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage de l'homme qui le déshabille maladroitement. Ses gestes sont confus et lourds, parce qu'il a trop bu, alors Byron l'aide un peu. Complètement nu, il s'allonge sur le lit et laisse le sous-lieutenant le dévorer des yeux. Sous-lieutenant… Quand on y pense, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de se donner tant de mal pour un sous-lieutenant de l'armée de l'air ? Quelles informations peut-il bien posséder sur les relèves de gardes et les positions des infanteries de terre ? Byron soupire alors que le militaire pose une main moite sur sa cuisse. Il doit bien avoir une utilité quand même, sinon on ne l'aurait pas fait déplacer pour jouer les prostitués ! Il parait que son beau-frère est un gradé, mais de là à ce qu'il lui ait confié une information secrète…

Lentement, langoureusement, Byron se redresse et enlève l'uniforme. La situation est de plus en plus inconfortable, de plus en plus écœurante. Mais maintenant, il a l'habitude ! Il repense à toutes ces femmes, au Quartier de la Luxure, qui ont passé leurs jeunes années sur le trottoir, et il ne peut qu'admirer leur courage.

Le sous-lieutenant commence à caresser le corps avec envie, il pose des questions que Byron entend à chaque nouvelle mission. « Tu couches souvent avec des inconnus », « T'as des préférences, au lit », « Ça te gêne si je mets pas de capotes » ? Alors, le jeune homme répond. « Non, c'est toi qui me plaisait », « Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'excite, toi », « Pas du tout, de toute façon j'en ai pas ». Il ment, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ce type, il ne le reverra jamais, il repart dans sa caserne du Sud dès demain. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on procède, repérer un militaire qui va bientôt partir. Les moins gradés ne se méfient jamais, mais les officier supérieurs, c'est moins simple, ça prend plus de temps de les amadouer. Heureusement, le jeune âge et les yeux candides de Byron lui permettent de réussir aussi ces tâches-là ! On ne se méfie pas d'un ange.

\- Tu sais, t'es du genre à faire tomber les gens amoureux facilement, toi…

Oh non, pas ça !

\- J'avais pas remarqué… J'imagine que tu sors la même chose à tous les gamins que tu ramènes dans ta chambre !

Byron se force à garder son calme et à sourire. Depuis trois mois, il a été amené à fréquenter un général de brigade, deux commandants et un major. Trois d'entre eux lui ont fait une déclaration d'amour après la première nuit. Visiblement, c'est une maladie qui touche aussi les grades inférieurs. A peine l'orgasme passé, voilà le sous-lieutenant qui badine, en promenant un index assuré sur la poitrine et les hanches du garçon.

\- Non, j'suis sérieux. J'aimerais bien te revoir.

\- Tu pars pas dans la matinée ?

\- Si, mais on fait escale deux jours de l'autre côté du fleuve. C'est pas bien loin. Une heure de marche…

\- Pourquoi vous faites escale ?

\- Ah, c'est secret !

\- Oh allez, tu peux bien m'en parler ! J'ai personne à qui le raconter !

La brume post-coïtale rejoint l'étourdissement dû à l'alcool, et le militaire avoue.

\- Dans deux jours, y a un convoi d'étrangers qui débarque par le fleuve pour ravitailler des résistants, c'est une taupe qui nous l'a dit. Crois-moi, ils vont tous se faire descendre dans les règles !

Ah, une taupe et un convoi ! Ça, c'est intéressant ! Il note tout dans un coin de sa tête, pour faire son rapport dans la matinée. Visiblement, il ne peut pas s'éclipser tout de suite, le militaire n'est pas d'humeur à dormir. Avec le sourire faux du plus mauvais comédien italien du monde, il propose au militaire une nouvelle occasion d'assouvir ses désirs. Mais comment elles font, les prostituées, sans rire ?

* * *

\- Salut.

\- Byron…

Lentement, Byron referme la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec son compagnon. Il est une heure de l'après-midi, Chang Su planche sur un énième plan de bataille. Il se lève et vient recueillir le garçon épuisé dans ses bras. Byron se laisse faire, pose sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de son amant qui le maintient par les hanches.

\- Ça a été ? demande le jeune étranger.

\- On peut en parler tout à l'heure ? Ou même, ne pas en parler du tout ?

\- Comme tu veux. Ton rapport ?

\- Déjà fait. Et toi, tu devrais pas être avec tes supérieurs ?

\- Je voulais te voir avant. Ça va gueuler un peu, mais ils peuvent aller se faire voir.

Byron sourit en entendant ce ton incroyablement neutre. Chang Su défie l'autorité comme personne. Il est la recrue la plus intelligente de la Luxure, alors il peut bien faire râler un peu sa hiérarchie ! Et puis, Byron passe ses nuits au bar, lui passe ses journées en salle de réunion. Comment sont-ils censés entretenir une vie de couple comme ça ?

\- T'as combien de temps ? demande Byron.

\- J'peux grappiller une demi-heure.

\- Avant que tu partes, j'voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour…

\- Byron, t'as l'air épuisé.

\- Ce type, à l'hôtel, il a passé deux heures à m'embrasser, me toucher et me baiser. J'ai besoin d'une autre odeur sur ma peau, d'un autre contact sur mon corps, d'un autre goût sur ma langue. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, imaginer que c'est toi, je sens bien que ce n'est pas toi qui me prend dans tes bras. Mon imagination a ses limites. S'il te plait… C'est le goût de tes baisers que je veux.

Le jeune homme soupire tout en menant son compagnon au bord de l'épuisement jusqu'au lit qu'ils partagent. Il l'allonge et l'embrasse, tendrement, en espérant qu'il s'endorme.

\- Lui aussi, il m'a demandé si on pouvait se revoir… Il a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Désolé Byron. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi. J'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici.

\- Non, t'aurais pas dû. Et moi, j'aurais jamais dû accepter. Avec tout ça, ces déclarations, ces nuits… Je commence à perdre la notion de l'amour… J'ai peur de finir par te haïr pour ça, parce que je ne reconnais plus aucune frontière !

\- Si tu veux me haïr, Byron, fais-le. Je préfère ça à ton indifférence.

\- Je ne veux pas te haïr. Je veux juste que ça se termine !

\- J'te jure qu'à la seconde où tu atteints ta majorité, je t'arrache à tout ça. Je te le jure, Byron.

* * *

\- Cela fait très exactement treize mois et six jours que nous travaillons au Quartier de la Luxure. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de ce que vous nous aviez promis, que Byron pourrait intégrer le même ordre que moi, afin de m'assister ? Byron a dix-huit ans depuis moins d'une heure. Si vous refusez de le retirer de ses missions d'espionnage, je cesse de travailler pour vous. Les plans que j'ai faits jusqu'ici ne vous seront d'aucune utilité, j'ai pris le soin de les rédiger dans ma langue natale. Langue que seuls Byron et moi pouvons déchiffrer dans tout le secteur. J'estime avoir suffisamment prouvé ma valeur, et Byron son courage, pour pouvoir demander une mutation chez les Orgueilleux. Alors ?

\- Très bien, souffle le supérieur. Dorénavant, vous serez tous les deux missionnés pour établir les stratégies. Au moins, le petit sera en sécurité !

* * *

\- Je continue à penser que c'est complètement con de faire exploser ce pont !

Pour une fois, il s'énerve. Byron ferme lentement la porte de leur chambre alors que son compagnon pose brutalement ses plans sur le bureau improvisé et bordélique. La réunion a été interminable, en partie parce que l'opération proposée faisait débat. Et Chang Su s'était battu bec et ongles pour imposer sa vision, mais n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause.

\- Tu peux comprendre leur décision, le raisonne Byron. Ce pont, c'est le moyen de faire passer des armes à la caserne. Plus de pont, plus d'armes. C'est génial pour la Résistance !

\- Byron, ce pont est aussi le seul moyen de relier deux villes. Si le pont est détruit, il n'y a plus d'échanges commerciaux, et l'une des villes va se retrouver complètement isolée. La population va vite se retrouver en grave pénurie alimentaire. Sans compter que, si ce pont explose, les militaires vont chercher les représailles, et descendre des otages pris au hasard.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi tu as des scrupules, tout à coup ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas signé pour ça. Ce que je voulais, c'était juste aider le pays, lui rendre sa liberté. Pas affamer la population ou faire exécuter des innocents.

\- Mais, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est pour libérer le pays ! Y a pas de révolution sans sang versé !

\- Byron, sourit Chang Su, ce n'est pas ton discours, ça. C'est celui de la hiérarchie. Pose-toi les bonnes questions. Si on se bat de façon si violente pour assoir nos convictions, est-ce qu'on vaut vraiment mieux que ce gouvernement ?

Les sourcils de son amant se froncent brutalement. Cela fait deux mois qu'il a dix-huit ans, deux mois qu'il a arrêté de jouer les apprentis-prostitués, deux mois qu'il passe ses journées à travailler avec son compagnon. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il ressent tant de rage dans sa voix.

Chang Su passe une main sur son visage, pour se calmer. Il relève son regard sombre vers Byron, sourcils toujours froncés sous le coup de la question ambigüe de son amoureux. Il sourit tendrement et prend son compagnon dans ses bras.

\- Pardon de t'embêter avec tout ça. J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte de toute la laideur de ce monde aussi tard que possible, mais je ne pourrai pas te protéger éternellement. Si tu dois retenir une seule chose dans tout ce que je t'ai appris, j'aimerais que ce soit ça : ne laisse jamais les autres penser pour toi. Pas même moi.

\- Et comment je fais ça ? C'est toi qui m'as tout appris.

\- Justement. Il est peut-être temps que tu prennes ton envol, parce que je ne vais pas passer ma vie à te dicter ta conduite.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'ai dix-huit ans que je suis vraiment adulte…

\- C'est pas une question d'âge. Maintenant que ta conscience politique est éveillée, maintenant que tu as les bases pour comprendre la société, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu veux changer.

\- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça. Ça m'angoisse. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas finir par m'abandonner.

La chambre est silencieuse, à cause de l'heure tardive. Il est un peu plus de minuit, la réunion s'est vraiment éternisée ! Evidemment, la plupart des membres du réseau sont couchés à cette heure-ci, épuisés par leur travail. Les seuls bruits que Byron perçoit, ce sont les battements du cœur de son compagnon, anarchiquement éparpillés au milieu de leurs souffles. C'est le quart d'heure nostalgie de Byron. Il se met à regretter les temps où on ne lui demandait pas de penser, où on lui dictait chacun de ses avis. Rencontrer Chang Su a été un véritable déclic dans sa vie, une lumière, mais ç'a également été une pression énorme et une angoisse, celle de devoir réfléchir le monde seul. Parfois, le poids est un peu lourd pour Byron, il a comme l'impression qu'un jour, Chang Su cessera de le tenir par la main et le laissera au bord d'une falaise.

 _Bats des ailes, mon ange !_

Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, il dresse son corps qui n'a pas encore découvert sa taille définitive, pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant. La journée de travail, le réveil aux aurores, le débat du soir et cette soudaine poussée de nostalgie commencent à le mettre à fleur de peau, à ronger ses nerfs. Chang Su sourit, comme amusé par la tentative malhabile de Byron pour faire taire la discussion. Il n'a pas la force de la mener au bout de toute façon. Depuis deux mois, Byron est complètement rongé par une angoisse neuve, celle des nouveaux adultes qu'on force à grandir à la seconde-même où ils atteignent la majorité. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour lui rappeler ses obligations.

Lentement, ses mains se posent sur le dos de Byron, et il répond au baiser brouillon. C'est comme ça depuis quelques temps. En passant à l'âge adulte, Byron s'est mis à douter de tout, et Chang Su le remarque jusque dans sa façon d'embrasser, de faire l'amour. Parfois, Byron s'arrête alors que leurs deux corps sont nus, en proie au désir. Parfois aussi, il semble ailleurs. Et Chang Su lui pardonne.

Mais cette fois-ci, il aimerait bien que son amant se concentre un peu, oublie ses angoisses d'adulte fraîchement couronné. Qu'il ne pense plus qu'à eux, quelques minutes seulement, au creux de son corps.

\- Byron, tant que tu en auras besoin, je serai avec toi… Tu angoisseras pour ça un autre jour.

Le jeune homme approuve difficilement. Ce n'est pas simplement en lui disant ça qu'on lui permettra de se libérer de ses inquiétudes. Mais pour quelques minutes, il peut bien faire un effort. Alors, il se concentre sur le visage de son compagnon, il fait courir ses yeux le long de ses traits, le long de ses cils, et il embrasse ce visage, ce que ses lèvres parviennent à toucher, avant de laisser tout son corps se renverser sur le lit défait. Malgré son sourire timide et ses yeux au bord de l'orage, Chang Su comprend que Byron l'invite à le rejoindre, il comprend la promesse qu'il formule à travers ses gestes. Il se couche à ses côtés, demande poliment à leurs vêtements d'abandonner les corps pour la nuit, il s'apprête à donner une énième preuve de son amour pour l'ange aux ailes coupées. Ses mains se déplacent habilement sur la peau blanche qui se réchauffe, sous laquelle les muscles se tendent. Presque inconsciemment, Byron enroule ses bras autour du corps de son amant, il l'engage à se rapprocher de lui, à faire peser tout son poids sur lui.

Faire l'amour à un ange, c'est avant tout se délecter d'une enveloppe charnelle qui garde encore le souvenir d'une vie au-delà des nuages. C'est ensuite, découvrir les cieux et les nues à travers les yeux du désir ultime, de la passion la plus pure. C'est, enfin, se rendre compte de l'étendue de l'infini alors que son propre corps s'engouffre dans un autre corps, mordu de soupirs et de cris. Et lorsque tout se termine, que les corps se quittent, c'est toujours dans l'espoir de retenter l'expérience, lorsque l'ange se serra remis de cet envol.

Faire l'amour à Byron, c'est ça, mais en mieux.

Chang Su s'étend de tout son long sur le lit, et Byron reprend son souffle. Après quelques minutes, il hisse son corps au dessus de celui de son compagnon et l'embrasse. C'est un baiser tacite, de ceux qui veulent dire mille choses à la fois, de ceux qui disent « merci » et « je t'aime » en même temps. De longues mèches de cheveux blonds viennent balayer le visage de Chang Su, alors, il les caresse et tente de les dompter en les coinçant derrière les épaules nues de son amant, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Byron dévoile ses dents et rit.

 _Voilà, mon ange. Le bonheur, c'est quelque chose dans ce goût-là._

Ils ont pris l'habitude de parler un peu après l'amour. Pas de philosophie, pas de poésie. Des phrases d'usage, le genre qu'on lit dans les romans. C'est le moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour se couper du monde, oublier la politique et les bien-pensants. Un moyen d'oublier le quotidien, de faire de cette chambre un cocon isolé. Le silence et le bruit autour d'eux ne les atteint plus, seules leurs deux voix, leurs deux présences comptent. Plus personne ne fait attention…

Et tout va très vite.

Byron ne fait attention à rien, ses yeux sont plantés dans ceux de son amoureux. Pourtant, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avec discrétion. Ce n'est pas le genre de ses camarades de réseau. La porte est dans son dos. Il se redresse un peu, sans rompre la communication entre sa peau et celle de Chang Su. Il tourne la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et son corps se fige. Près de la porte, il y a un militaire, un revolver dans la main, pointé sur la tête de Byron. Le jeune homme n'ose pas crier, il déglutit lentement. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime sans réussir à trouver une solution. Ils ne peuvent pas fuir ou alerter quelqu'un. La seule idée qu'il ait, c'est d'essayer de parlementer. Le militaire retire rapidement le foulard qui lui couvre le bas du visage. Cette bouche, Byron la connait, il l'a déjà sentie contre son corps. Ce type, c'est le sous-lieutenant à qui il a soutiré des informations il y a un an. Le militaire accorde à Byron un sourire mauvais. Alors, il est là pour se venger de lui, se venger de cette trahison… Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accélère, sa respiration aussi. Les larmes viennent lentement se cramponner au bord de ses yeux.

Le corps de Byron fonctionne comme un rempart au regard de Chang Su, il ne voit rien de la scène muette qui se déroule entre son amant et son ancienne mission. Mais il y a un problème, il le sent. Le corps de Byron s'est tendu, soudainement, et son souffle se désorganise. Il est inquiet. Alors, sans réfléchir, il agrippe ses épaules et le fait tomber à ses côtés, pour inverser leurs positions, que son corps à lui forme à présent un rempart à tout danger.

Dans la tête du garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout se passe très vite. Il sent son dos se plaquer brutalement contre le matelas. Et le corps de Chang Su qui s'écroule. Sans crier gare, précédé d'un déclic métallique. Plus un souffle, plus un battement de cœur. Byron se rapproche de lui, il pose sa main sur la joue de son amant qui commence à découvrir l'air glacial de la mort. La mort.

La balle a atteint le cœur de Chang Su en se frayant un passage à travers son dos.

Ça ne se passe pas comme dans un film. Pas de slow motion, pas de ralenti, pas de derniers mots, de dernier regard. Le corps est là, aux côtés de Byron, vidé de toute vie, inanimé, froid. Byron ne pleure pas, ne hurle pas. Ne prend pas conscience.

Tout vient d'un seul coup, lorsque le militaire baisse le revolver et se dirige vers le lit. Les larmes, les murmures du prénom, comme pour réveiller le corps. Il voudrait saisir son amant, l'enlacer pour le réchauffer. Le sous-lieutenant ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il s'approche rapidement du lit, sans faire cas de cet homme à qui il vient d'arracher la vie. Avant que Byron ne puisse hurler, il presse le canon de son arme contre sa pomme d'Adam, et il interdit au garçon de s'emparer du corps. Il monte sur le lit, fait peser tout son poids sur le garçon afin de l'empêcher de fuir. De toute façon, Byron n'en a pas la force, il a simplement la force de pleurer pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

\- Tu croyais quoi, petit ? Que j'te r'trouverai pas, hein ? Tu m'as fait un sale coup, l'an dernier, ça m'a coûté du gallon ! Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon la prochaine, je la loge dans ta tête. Et ce serait dommage… Oui, dommage de déformer un tel visage, un tel corps… Dommage de ne pas en profiter une dernière fois…

Manque de force, manque d'envie. Le canon encore chaud de l'arme du sous-lieutenant ne quitte pas la gorge du garçon. Il laisse sa main s'accrocher furieusement dans les cheveux blonds de Byron. La vue du jeune homme se brouille sous la douleur et les larmes. Qu'importe la forme que prendra la vengeance du militaire, il est déjà parvenu à briser le garçon, à le mettre à genoux. Pas la force de résister.

Agité par les secousses et la brutalité de l'action, le corps de Byron est à présent mis à nu, dans l'état le plus fragile et le plus précaire qu'il puisse imaginer. Le sous-lieutenant va en profiter. Byron tourne la tête, parce qu'il n'a pas le courage d'affronter son bourreau, parce qu'il ne peut pas lâcher le visage de Chang Su des yeux. Il sent vaguement les ongles du sous-lieutenant s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ses dents qui jouent au même jeu. Il ne fait plus attention à rien. Le corps de Byron refuse toujours de se mouvoir. Il attend la fin du supplice.

Pourtant, on vient vite le libérer. Le coup de feu du militaire a alerté plusieurs résistants. Ils enfoncent la porte sans état d'âme et neutralisent le militaire avant même que celui-ci ne remarque leur présence.

\- Byron, ça va ? demande une femme.

Il secoue violemment la tête en se redressant un peu.

\- Oh merde…

Sans le laisser s'expliquer, la femme retire son pull et force Byron à l'enfiler sur son corps trop maigre et trop petit. La femme le prend dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la chambre. Mais il se débat, soudain animé par la force du désespoir.

\- Non, attend, j'peux pas partir ! Arrête ! Nous sépare pas !

La voix du garçon se perd dans les aigus, tranchée par les sanglots lourds. La femme appelle ses collègues à l'aide pour qu'ils fassent sortir le garçon qui pleure et s'agite de plus belle, refusant catégoriquement d'abandonner le corps inerte de son amoureux, étendu sur les draps blancs à présent tâchés de sang. Le bâtiment entier se réveille pour assister à l'impuissance et la violence du garçon, pour découvrir cette cicatrice indélébile qu'on vient de graver au revolver dans sa mémoire.

* * *

\- On pense qu'il vaut mieux l'enterrer dans la plus grande discrétion, c'est mieux pour la Luxure. Si tu veux t'en charger, on te laisse faire. On essaie de trouver l'adresse de ses parents, mais c'est pas simple…

\- Vous la trouverez pas, dit le garçon. Ils sont passés illégalement dans le pays.

\- Ah… Et, tu veux les prévenir en personne ? On peut te donner quelques jours pour te remettre, revoir ta famille, contacter les parents de Chang Su…

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je veux pas de jours pour me remettre, je ne veux pas revoir ma famille, et je vous laisse vous occuper de ses parents. Moi, je continue à bosser sur son projet.

\- Byron, ça fait seulement deux jours…

\- Je sais. Mais je veux boucler ça rapidement. Vous avez besoin de moi pour comprendre ses notes. Quand ce sera fini, je demanderai ma mutation.

\- Tu veux nous quitter ?

\- Je ne supporterai pas de rester ici alors qu'il désapprouvait tous vos agissements. Je veux changer les choses. Et pour ça, je vais devoir aller de l'avant… Après tout, c'est à moi de choisir ce que je souhaite changer dans ce monde.

* * *

Le ciel est effroyablement calme pour une soirée d'hiver. Le vent chahute un peu les nuages, et les étoiles s'immiscent lentement dans l'étendue sombre. Le jeune homme marche lentement vers le cimetière. Ce n'est pas la fête des morts, mais ça ne fait rien. Il n'a pas de fleurs, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps non plus, mais ça importe peu. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit venu. En connaisseur, il parcourt les allées désertes de ce petit cimetière, il reconnait certaines tombes. Il s'arrête finalement devant l'une d'elle, en pierre, simple, sans fleur fanée, sans photo. Rien, si ce n'est l'écriture. La date de naissance, la date de mort, et le nom. Le jeune homme s'assoit sur la tombe, s'adosse à la pierre.

\- Salut Chang Su. Ça fait un bail, je suis désolé. On a eu tellement d'enterrements à organiser ces jours-ci, tellement de familles à contacter… Si c'est ça pour chaque fin de guerre, alors je préfère ne plus en vivre aucune. Tu vois, finalement, on a réussi, on a gagné. J'ignore pour combien de temps, et si ça va vraiment nous plaire, mais on a renversé la dictature. Ç'aurait dû être toi qui prononce ce discours devant le peuple, toi à qui on demande d'écrire tes mémoires de guerre, toi qui constate la disparition de tous tes camarades… J'étais pas fait pour ça. La résistance, l'espionnage, les combats… Ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier, hein ?! Tous ces morts… Si jeunes... Et moi, je suis toujours là. Je vais devoir témoigner, assister les nouveaux dirigeants, faire campagne… Ça m'épuise d'avance ! Tout ce que veulent les journalistes, c'est de quoi écrire ! On va noter mon nom partout en prétendant que j'étais un héros. Le héros, c'était toi, c'étaient eux, mais ils veulent un héros vivant à qui le peuple peut parler. Les cinéastes vont faire des films sur moi. Ils vont te remplacer par un acteur qui n'aura pas ton charisme, qui n'aura pas tes yeux. Ils vont essayer de redonner vie à la guerre en prétendant témoigner, ils vont me forcer à revivre les pires moments de ma vie et me dire qu'il est de mon devoir de raconter sans se soucier de ce que moi, je pense. Je vais voir défiler dans une salle de cinéma des jeunes premiers qui cherchent à ressembler à Jude, Caleb, Mark, Shawn, Claude… Me montrer leurs portraits en expliquant lesquels ont survécu, pourquoi, leur âge… Attendre de me voir pleurer. Tu crois que j'aurai la force de supporter ça jusqu'à ma mort ? Même toi, dans ta tombe, on va venir te faire chier, déterrer ton passé. Je vais avoir du mal à faire face à tout ça… Mais je t'ai promis de ne jamais me laisser faire, de toujours réfléchir par mes propres moyens. Tout ce que tu m'as appris, je le sais encore. Mon pays est libre, aujourd'hui, mais il y a un jour où on cherchera peut-être à lui reprendre sa liberté. C'est toi qui l'a dit, nous sommes un peuple insoumis ! Alors encore une fois, je te jure que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un penser pour moi. La seule véritable arme que je possède depuis que je te connais, c'est ça : ma liberté.

 _C'est ça, mon ange._

* * *

 _Vénus Anadyomène_ : A la base, c'est un thème artistique très prisé de l'Antiquité à la Renaissance, on citera notamment _La Naissance de Vénus_ de Botticelli, signifiant Vénus sortie des eaux. Et ce n'est évidemment pas ce qui m'intéresse. En fait, c'est également un sublime poème de Rimbaud dans lequel une vielle prostituée a tatoué au creux des reins _Clara Venus_. C'est pour cela que dans sa non moins sublime _Complainte des filles de joie_ , Brassens dit : "Ris pas de la pauvre Vénus".

 _La prostitution pendant la 2nde GM_ : En dehors du fait que je sois absolument amoureuse des prostituées et de leur courage, et que le thème de la prostitution me passionne, j'ai grandi avec des artistes qui m'ont appris à les idolâtrer, de Brassens à Almodovar en passant par Hugo. Et les prostituées ont joué un joli rôle de résistance pendant les premières années de résistance (après aussi, mais elles se sont rarement réclamées de la résistance), en volant des informations aux gradés français et allemands ou en aidant à cacher des réfugiés politiques et des juifs. Bon, pas toutes j'imagine, _nobody's perfect_ (oui, maintenant je fais même des références à l'intérieur de mes explications de références).

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se clôt la fiction ! J'espère que le chapitre, et l'ensemble, vous auront plu. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à l'imaginer ! Donc, encore une fois, il est fort possible que je ne m'arrête pas là, que je fasse des chapitres digressifs sur cet univers, avec d'autres personnages. Je vous tiendrai au courant via mes chapitres futurs ou mon profil.

Histoire d'en finir avec les références, je me suis inspirée, pour la toute dernière partie, d'Aragon. Enfin, de ce que j'imagine d'Aragon, et de tout ce qu'il a dû endurer après la 2nde GM, de 1945 à 1981, toutes ces interviews, ces remémorations forcées, alors même qu'il avait vécu de terribles pertes, et qu'on refusait de lui foutre la paix. Bah oui, résistant et écrivain oblige !

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette courte histoire !

A la semaine prochaine, si j'avance suffisamment, et si ce nouvel univers vous séduit !


End file.
